


Bedecked

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Otabek receives a gift from home.





	Bedecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatKing_Catkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKing_Catkin/gifts).



"You like it?" Mama asked over the phone.

Otabek ran his hand over the shimmering beading on the vest. It must have taken days, maybe more. "Perfect. I just wanted her to do the medallions for luck, not--"

"She wanted to. You work so hard, and she wanted to do something special, since you're coming back to Almaty. It's only your second year in Seniors, and you're going to--"

"Don't jinx me!"

"That's impossible," Mama laughed. "You're going to be fine."

"Thank Aunt Inzhu for me. I'll write her later. And I'll make you proud."

"You always will," she said.


End file.
